


Ornamental Grief

by AshleyPureHeart



Category: Sherlock Gnomes (2018)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyPureHeart/pseuds/AshleyPureHeart
Summary: You have a nightmare about Moriarty, Reggie, and Ronnie dying, and you believe your fears might have come true after unsuccessfully trying to look for them in London. As you try to cope with your loss, a miracle occurs…





	Ornamental Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of sadness recently from thinking about those scenes in Sherlock Gnomes where it looked like Reggie, Ronnie, and Moriarty drowned. However, I remembered that when I watched Gnomeo and Juliet in July (way after I had watched Sherlock Gnomes in May), there was a scene that showed ornaments can stay under the water for long periods of time, so I decided to write a story based on my disbelief that these characters weren't alive.

You couldn’t believe what you saw.

You had woken up from the most horrific nightmare. Your friends were in danger on the night of the fireworks display at Tower Bridge. They were trying to catch up with a lady they were pursuing. However, they suddenly fell off the bridge and plummeted into the water below. The last thing you saw were bubbles in the water, leading you to believe they had drowned. Another friend of yours was at Tower Bridge at the same time and drowned as well because of a man pushing him into the water. However, these friends weren’t human: they were actually gargoyles and a pie mascot, and the people who had killed them were actually gnomes!

You had recently moved to London months ago for your mother’s job. You were a shy person and couldn’t make friends easily. That was, until one day, when you walked past Traitor’s Gate, sad and alone, and one of the gargoyles, Ronnie, cheered you up. At first, you freaked out at the fact that this gargoyle was alive and talking to you, but he seemed nice, so you became friends with him. Soon enough, you’d come back everyday to the Tower of London to visit Ronnie, who introduced you to his brother, Reggie, and his boss, Moriarty. You all did a lot together, especially planning schemes to smash gnomes in London. Sure, you thought it was kind of cruel, but it was fun to be bad for a while, especially if you needed to blow off some steam due to any stress you had.

Seeing your only friends in London dying like that shook you so much, you had to go find them to make sure they were alright. Your first stop was Traitor’s Gate, where Reggie and Ronnie would usually be. However, when you got there, you couldn’t find them in their usual spot. Maybe they were asleep, as they usually were in the mornings. You decided to try and get their attention.

 

“Reggie! Ronnie! It’s me, (Y/N)! Good morning!”

You got no response.

“Hello? Are you there?”

You waited a few minutes, but they never showed up. You didn’t give up hope, though, and decided to visit the Moriarty’s Pies factory to see if Moriarty had any idea where the gargoyles went. You approached the entrance and tried to call out to Moriarty like you did with Reggie and Ronnie.

You saw a yellow thing move towards you, which made you hopeful that Moriarty had survived. Unfortunately, this clearly wasn’t the Moriarty you were friends with: his form was like Moriarty’s default pose when he had to freeze in front of humans, he still had his hat, and he sounded like a child.

 

“Hello! Who are you?” the ornament asked.

“My name’s (Y/N), and I’m looking for another Moriarty just like you! He’s not like you, though. He is mean to gnomes, and he is my best friend!”

“Oh, you mean ‘Mean Moriarty’? I’ve heard stories about him, but he wasn’t here when I was created. Everyone had assumed that he got smashed, but I heard that just a few nights ago, he was somewhere around Tower Bridge-“

 

You began to tear up upon hearing the words “Tower Bridge”. What you saw in the nightmare did happen! “My friend’s dead…just like my nightmare…” you cried out. The kind Moriarty could not believe you were friends with him, but still felt bad for you.

 

“It’s alright, (Y/N)! I know how it feels to lose someone…you must feel awful, huh?”

“Yes. I’ll never see him again…”

“Luckily for you, I was near Tower Bridge yesterday.”

You felt hopeful when you heard that message. Perhaps this Moriarty was going to surprise you by having your friend reunite with you. However, this wasn't the case.

“I couldn’t find ‘Mean Moriarty’, but I found this item that washed up on the shore.”  The kind pie mascot said, pulling out a hat from his tummy.

You cried upon seeing the broken off hat. “Moriarty, I’m sorry…I could’ve stopped Sherlock Gnomes and saved you…”

The kind Moriarty then began to hug you. “I wish there was something I could do for you, but I don’t know how to deal with this. I hope you feel better, (Y/N).”

“Thanks, Moriarty…”

“You’re welcome!” the kind pie mascot said as he walked back to the factory.

 

For the next few days, all you can think about was this tragedy. Your parents noticed the terrible mood you were in and tried to make you feel better by taking you to various places in London. One of these places was Tower Bridge, and they noticed that you were extremely sad there.

“(Y/N), what’s wrong? You seem upset about this place. Did something happen here?” your father asked.

“I had a nightmare that took place around here. I’ve had these friends in London for several months, and I dreamed they all drowned here. I then would learn from someone who was close to one of my friends that they did die!”

“We’re sorry that your friends are gone, (Y/N), but sometimes, people die in terrible accidents, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” your mother said, comforting you. “Come on, do you want to get a goobarb pie? That always makes you happy!”

“Alright…” you agreed, still sad about the whole situation.

 When you got home to eat the pie, you were reminded of how you would always eat these pies with Moriarty and his friends and have pleasant and happy conversations with them. Remembering these happy times made you slightly better, but you still felt sad. Writing in your journal didn't help either, since you wrote several pages about how things should've gone on that tragic day, and how you regret not saving Moriarty and his friends. You sadly headed off to bed and fell asleep.

 

“(Y/N)!” a familiar, gruff voice called out to you.

You quickly sat up in shock. It was 2:00AM, and you swore you could’ve heard Reggie’s voice.

“Y-you’re supposed to be dead! How did you come back?” you asked.

“We’re not dead, mate! What made you think that?” another voice chimed in.

“I had a nightmare where you died, and I heard from another ornament that you all died…”

“(Y/N), we never really were deaded…” a third voice explained.

 

You doubted the voices that you heard, and thought you were just hearing the voices of their ghosts. But after the third voice’s comment, you decided to turn on the lights in your bedroom, and surely enough, you saw your three friends in front of you!

“Moriarty! Reggie! Ronnie! You all came back!” you said, hugging your friends.

“It’s so good to see you again, mate!” Ronnie said.

“You know how long we had been looking for you? Quite a while!” Ronnie said.

“We missed you, (Y/N)!” Moriarty cried.

“We know how sad this made you feel, mate. You’ve told us that you’ve struggled with a lot of tragic things before you came to London, especially death!” Ronnie explained.

 “You have to know that ornaments are not like humans in where they can die in certain ways. However, that doesn’t mean we’re immortal: certain things can harm us, too. For instance, Moriarty’s weakness is fire, which could melt him, and ours is acid, which could dissolve us if we made contact with water.”

 

“That sounds terrible!” you said. “Perhaps I can help you out by protecting you from dangerous situations like those and Sherlock Gnomes, so an incident like the one at Tower Bridge doesn’t happen again! I want to make up for me not being able to save you guys, because I’m really sorry that I didn’t have the chance to!”

“Awww, that’s very nice of you, (Y/N)! I’ll accept your suggestion, and in return, we’ll do something nice for you at least once a week to show our gratitude towards you.”

“Thanks, Moriarty! Oh, and before you go back, there’s something I’d like to give you.” You said, handing the pie hat to the mascot.

“(Y/N)…where did you find this? I was looking for it for days!”

“Well, one of the other Moriarty ornaments found it washed up by the Thames River. Perhaps I should put this on you now. I’m really good with fixing things!”

“This is one of the best days of my life, (Y/N)! It seems like everything’s going to go back to the way things were before my ‘Sistine Chapel of Evil Plans’! I love this chance to have a fresh new start!”

After Moriarty was fixed, you went into the backyard and said goodbye to your friends, and you couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning to have some fun with them!


End file.
